Call of Duty: Worlds of War
by Jack Russel
Summary: A agent has to save his country from war but can he prevent really prevent it?


Call of Duty: Worlds of War

Author's Notes: I'm sorry I havn't wrot a stoy for ages but mah brother locked me out my account on my computer for ages cause hes meen like that. But I did get to play the new call of duty game and it's realy cool so cool that I wrote a fanfic about it.

Chapter 1: Piece in our time

The world was happy place and there was not much war and Ryan Scott Barry was a livving in a country and it was good but teir was another country who was near by that hated their country and whanted to make a war with it cause they did.

Ryan Scott Barry was secarte agent for the secrate police and he whent on cool secrate mission, got use realy powerfull guns, sleep with many saxy women and never had his mum stopping him staying up late and watching wrestling.

Chapter 2: The Secarte Mission

One day Ryan Scott Barry was on a top secrate mission into the other country as they thinked tat the country whould attack. Ryan Scott Barry stuck in and found papers in a milltary office with writing on them witch sayed SECARTE PLANS TO INVADE "This not good" Ryan Scott Barry said to self.

Sundelny Ryan Scott Barry saw a guard running towards the alarm button, So Ryan Scott Barry shot him in teh head with his twin golden silanced magum pistals and the guard fell down. Ryan Scott Barry than stuck up stairs to roof but it was lucked. So Ryan Scott Barry used his laisr to blased it open.

Just than Ryan Scott Barry got a radio call from the genral "Ryan Scott Barry WE ARE GOING TO DROP A NUKE ON THE CITY SO GET OUT OF THERE NOW!111". Ryan Scott Barry ran to the end of the building and jumped out using his paroshoot and landed but than he surounded by solgers with guns.

"Surrender" they say "Never" Ryan Scott Barry said ith loud and used his rocket mahine gun to blow them away. Than the nuke was droped and whent off and exploens when everywere like BOOM but Ryan Scott Barry escaped in his hellocopter and got away.

Chaapter 3: The Next Misson

Ryan Scott Barry was arive back at teh secarte agent base and he was given his next misson you have to kill from the leader of the secrate police Ari Entek and he sayed "you have to kill the preisdent of the country president Richard D Parker that is your mission". Ryan Scott Barry got out his rocket gun, his grernade gun his lasier gun, and his other weepons.

Ryan Scott Barry got in his ship and flew to the country and when he gut to the city he landed thought the roof of the goverment building during the meet of the goverment senators and pulled ou his shotgun machine gun and said "I rest my case" and stated shoting all the over goverment guy and than kicked down the door of the presidents house and said "President Parker your history and shot him teh head". Ryan Scott Barry than said "I won".

Ryan Scott Barry than got a message on his moblie phone that said that the county were charging there super weepon. So Ryan Scott Barry got on his moterbike and drove theire with speed and arivived.

Ryan Scott Barry knocked out a gurd and snuk in disguised as the henchman. There the evil Doctor Devil M Kill was just about to lunch the super weepon and destroy Ryan Scott Barry's country.

Chapter 4: In the Evil Lair of Dr Devil M Kill

Devil M Kill told Ryan Scott Barry to lunch the weepon but Ryan Scott Barry broke tryed to break the controlls but was stoped. "Ah Mr Scott I see you found my lair" Devil M Kill said to Ryan Scott Barry. "I'm goin to stop you Kill" Ryan Scott Barry said.

"It's alredy to late Mr Scott my super weepon will destroy your country in about 5 mintes time. "Will sea about that" Ryan Scott Barry said.

Ahutors Nots: Ryan Scott Barry Last name is Scott so he is called actally called "Ryan Barry Scott" but he calls hims self Ryan Scott Barry as it is cooler and more badass.

"I was just pretending to work for the govement I was realy working for me. When I have destoyed your country I will replace it with a gaint satue of me and I wil concor the world with my super weepon and create a new galaxy order witch I will Rule the galaxy with." Dr Devil M Kill said "your insane you know you wont get away with this" "MUHA HA HA yes I will" Dr Devil M kill luthed with evil.

"Chain him to the deaf machine" Dr Devil M Kill said They brought Ryan Scott Barry to the deaf room. "In 2 mintes this room will fill with posinus gas and if that doesn't kill the lasiser will or the shark pit" Dr Devil M Kill said. "Enjoy your stay Mr Scott" Dr Devil M Kill luthed.

Chapter 5: The Deaf Machine Trap

The two mintue timer Ryan Scott Barry new that he had to act fast or it eould be to late and pepole would dye and he would also dye and be dead.

Ryan Scott Barry then rembered that a hot female secrate agent called Lenetha was working there undercover and had be had surgery to her so she would look like one of da pepole from the country. So he used the secarte contact device on his shoe to contact her.

She came in and stoped the time just in time and Ryan Scott Barry did the laiser buton on his shoe that cut the ropes. A guard than ran up and sayed "stop him hes getting awa.." but was cut of as Ryan Scott Barry kick him in the shark tank and the sharks ate him for dinner.

Ryan Scott Barry than pulled of his over shoe and pulled of the shoe laces and used it as genade to blow up the door. Some guards ran up but Ryan Scott Barry used his mobile phone to phaser the guards becaus his phone cold do the kind of thing.

Chapter 6: The Final Countdown

Ryan Scott Barry ran up to the control the room with Lenetha and they started shoting henchmen in teh heads. Lenetha was using greandes to blow up henchmen and Ryan Scott Barry using his laiser machine guns.

Then Dr Devil M Kill secound in commond attacked them and Ryan Scott Barry fort him. They fort for along and the female agent Lenetha treid to decativate the corol pannel for the super weepon.

They were fighting for along time and the second in comand was wiining when Ryan Scott Barry said "I have no time for 2nd beast" and kicked the second in comand into a control console and the electrisity killed the secound in comand. "That must of been a shock for him" Ryan Scott Barry said witley.

They turned of the console when it was just 0.1 seconds left until lunch. "I saved teh world again" siad Ryan Scott Barry but then Lenetha said "Dr Devil M Kill is getting away!111".

Chapter 7: The Final Battle

"Muahahaha" Dr Devil M Kill luthed as he was getting away in his spaceshuttlecraft but Ryan Scott Barry snuk on bought and they had a fighted to the deaf. "Your never win Agent Scott I will secape with all my money conure and become the emporer of the entire universe".

"Will sea about that" Ryan Scott Barry said and gut out his specail gun to kill Dr Devil M Kill but the good docter press a buton that ejected Ryan Scott Barry back onto land at the base but Lenetha had retargeted the Dr Devil M kill's laiser defence at his escape ship and shot it leaving him stuck in space. "Dr Devil M Kill than sent a message to them saying "you may have Mr Scott one this time but I'll get you next time and then I'll get the uiniverse mwahahaha".

Chapter 8 Sex and Wine

The next day after they got medals Ryan Scott Barry and Lenetha went into Ryan Scott Barry luxtry apartment and had wine and then great sex but in the middle of the sex Ryan Scott Barry got a call from the secarte police Ari Entek but Ryan Scott Barry took it after the sex and wine.

When Ryan Scott Barry took the call Ari Entek said to Ryan Scott Barry "you have to go on another mission as we found out a rumer from a henchmen that we captured that Dr Devil M Kill may have genticly modified atomic radioactive supermen on a lab somewere that will be used to take over the universe." Ryan Scott Barry loaded his gun and got ready and said "Were are you sending me this time?".

To be countued...?

but only if I get lots of postive reviews :)


End file.
